


The Spanking

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Consensual Kink, Corporal Punishment, Established Relationship, Explicit Sex, Hand Job, Kink, LTR, Long Term Relationship, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Physical Punishment, Punishment, Spanking, Spiced Peaches, partners, sickbay sex, spicing up the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy convinces his husband, Spock, to spank him.  </p><p>Originally published in the Spiced Peaches Kink Issue (Online S/Mc zine).  One shot.  Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spanking

THE SPANKING

  
“Spock,” McCoy said.

“Hmm?” Spock was deeply engrossed in whatever was on his dataPADD.

“Can I talk to you a moment?”

“Mmm,” Spock grunted, still staring at that goddamned PADD.

McCoy reached over, gently slid it out of Spock’s grasp and set it on the desk. “Come on, honey. You’re off duty. Hey. Listen. I want to talk to you.”

“What is it?”

“Well, Spock,” McCoy replied, then took a deep breath. “First of all I want to tell you that I love you.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at that. “What did you do?”

“Nothing. Can’t I tell you I love you?”

“You never normally do so, unless it is a precursor to a confession.”

“So you think I’m feeling guilty for something if I tell you I love you?”

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything, honey. I’m just telling you that I love you.”

“Ah,” Spock replied.

“Do you love me?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me.”

“I love you,” Spock replied in a rather obedient tone.

McCoy grinned. “You do?”

“I said I did, did I not?”

“Well, it’s nice to hear it. Well. I’m glad we got that cleared up.”

“What did you wish to talk to me about?” Spock asked.

McCoy moved away from the Vulcan and began to pace the cabin. “Well, uh...Spock...you know...uh....I just wanted to let you know, that I think...our sex life is great.”

“Great?” Spock echoed.

“Yeah,” McCoy said. “It’s amazing. Fantastic. The best.”

“I am delighted to hear it. But--?”

McCoy stopped and faced Spock. “But...I was thinking...you know...about...uh...you know...I was kinda...uh....”

“Leonard,” Spock warned.

“Alright, alright, I’ll spit it out. Uh...” McCoy halted and looked into those dark, beautiful eyes. “Why don’t we uh...try something different and fun?”

“Something different and fun? I am afraid that I do not follow you.”

“Well uh...I was uh.... Well, this afternoon, I accidentally saw a video of a guy...you know...uh....”

“What is it?” Spock prompted. “Leonard, what--”

“Being spanked.”

“Why was he being physically assaulted? Did you report it to the captain?”

“No. It wasn’t an assault, Spock. It was...he wanted it.”

“How do you know this?”

“Because. The video was a porno and--”

“Ah,” Spock said. “Slow day on shift in sickbay?” The Vulcan walked away.

McCoy followed him into the bathroom and watched Spock brush his teeth. “Alright, I know I shouldn’t have been watching porn while on duty, but you’re right it was very slow today and I saw it on accident.”

“Accident?” Spock set down his toothbrush. “Your finger accidentally clicked on the file?”

McCoy grimaced at the Vulcan. “Smart ass. Look, the file wasn’t labeled properly and I don’t know how it even got on my monitor--probably Ensign Conners. Anyway...I clicked on it and started watching it and I was going to shut it off but it looked pretty damned hot. Goddamned hot. Fucking hot--”

“I see.”

“And...uh...in the vid, It wasn’t very long, mind you. The video wasn’t, at least.” McCoy chuckled, but Spock just looked at him blankly. He cleared his throat. “Uh, the action took place in a hospital and there was a nurse being spanked by a doctor. You see, the nurse had made an error in charting, I think, and the doctor told the nurse that he needed to be punished so the...uh...the doctor punished him by pulling down his pants and giving him a spanking on his ass, with his hand and uh--”

“Punishing him? By hitting him? How inappropriate. Striking a--”

“Well, it wasn’t a bad thing. The nurse actually liked it.”

“The nurse liked being spanked?”

“Yeah,” McCoy breathed out.

Spock tilted his head. “You said...that the nurse was being punished.”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Leonard, corporal punishment is a very bad thing,” Spock explained.

“Yeah...but not always,” McCoy replied. “If it’s wanted. Requested. Desired.”

Spock sighed. “I do not understand.”

“Goddammit, Spock, I liked what I saw on that vid and I want us to try it.”

Spock folded his arms. “You are not going to spank me.”

“Nooooo, my lover,” McCoy said with a smile. “I want you to spank me.”

Spock’s eyes widened. “Now?”

“Well uh....actually...I was thinking maybe we could uh...do it like on...the uh.... Or you know, we could play now...if you wanted...but I’d prefer to uh....”

“To what?”

“I want to do it like the video, where you spank me in my office.”

Spock scoffed at that. “Your office?”

McCoy nodded. “Yes. You come in and confront me with a complaint...and uh...you know...you punish me. Physically. Because I was a bad little doctor.”

Spock obviously could not help himself, he shook his head and smirked at that, which was comparable to a human pissing themselves with laughter. “Leonard,” Spock breathed out. “I cannot hit you.”

“Yes, you can.”

“What if I hurt you?”

“You don’t hit me hard enough to damage my glutes, Spock! You only have do it hard enough so that I feel it, so it stings a bit, and...well...hell, I don‘t know. We could, you know, have a safe word or whatever, in case you get too carried away. With uh...the spanking.”

“Then what happens after I spank you?”

“What do you think?”

“I do not know.”

“You fuck me, right on the goddamned desk.”

“In your office? In the sickbay?”

“Fuck yes, baby,” McCoy said with a wink, then walked off. “Sho nuff. You throw me onto that goddamned desk. Like the naughty doctor I am.”

“Leonard, no,” Spock said, right behind him. “I refuse.”

McCoy spun around. “Oh...come on...baby! Please?”

“No.”

“Come on. It’ll be fun.”

“No. What if we are overheard? What if our behavior gets reported to the captain?”

“That’s the chance we’ll take. I’ll clear the sickbay--or even better, we have to be quiet. We can’t make a noise. I don’t get to cry out.”

“The hitting...the slaps....” Spock demonstrated on his own thigh. “That will make noise in and of itself.”

McCoy laughed. “You’re right. If anybody happens to come into earshot and hears the slappage, I’ll explain that I’m giving you ‘medical treatment’. I’ll make something up.”

Spock blinked at him. “‘Slappage’ is not a word. And, no. I refuse.”

“Please, baby?”

“No.”

“Pleeeeeessse?”

“No.”

McCoy sighed. “Alright. Fine. It was just a suggestion. In fact I knew you would refuse.”

“I cannot believe you have asked me to do such a thing, Leonard, I really cannot.”

McCoy shrugged. “Sorry. Just thought I’d ask.”

“The idea is preposterous.”

“Alright, alright. Forget about it, baby.” McCoy went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he exited the bathroom, Spock was already in bed, staring up at the bulkhead.

McCoy climbed in, gave Spock a peck on the lips then snuggled up to him. “Lights out, computer,” he called out.

In the dark, Spock suddenly whispered: “Lenny?”

“Hmm?”

“I would like to view this video.”

“Do you?” McCoy grunted, as he reached behind him and pulled the dataPADD off of the nightstand. “Computer lights on, five percent.” He hit the PADD which gave him his sickbay monitor. He tapped the file and handed it to Spock.

Spock watched the film with an even expression before handing back the PADD.

McCoy dropped the PADD onto the deck next to the bed. “Silly, I know. I’m sorry. It... got me a little turned on,” he murmured.

“Lights out, computer,” Spock intoned. “Goodnight.”

McCoy sighed as he snuggled up once again. He’d gotten an erection from the film, again, and at least he wouldn’t have to go hide in the sickbay head this time to jack off, he could do it right here or maybe-- “Spock?”

“No.”

McCoy exhaled and leaned his head back on his pillow. “Fine.” He tried to minimize his breathing, willing his boner to go down.

He felt a warm hand snake its way down his leg. He smirked in the dark.

Warm fingers circled his cock gave him a squeeze, then ran two fingers down his shaft. “I am not agreeing to spank you.”

“I know,” McCoy said with a gasp.

“However, if, hypothetically, I did this act of which you have asked for: The punishment of a naughty doctor-- and I repeat, I will not do so. This is purely hypothetical, as I said-- how would you want me to do it? Bend you over my knee?” Spock stroked him up and down.

McCoy bit his lip. “Uh huh.”

“What would you like to use as a safe word? In case of serious injury?”

“I...don’t...know...”McCoy mumbled. “A word we...wouldn’t normally use during....” Spock twisted his hand. “Ohhh... I don’t know...you pick something. Ohhh. Oh god, don’t stop.” He was so damned close already.

Spock stopped, just to tease, damn him. “I may chose the word?”

“Yeah. Whatever you want, baby.” McCoy canted his hips to try to get Spock to resume. “Uhhh.”

“How about a medical term?” Spock started stroking him again, much too slowly.

“Yeah...alright....it’s fine...oh, harder, Spock.”

Spock still would only stroke him slowly and lightly. “What is ‘BM’? I have heard that term before.”

McCoy huffed out a laugh at that. “‘BM’ can mean: bowel movement? Basal metabolism? Body mass? Bone marrow? Basement membrane? Blood monocyte? Breast milk? Which one, Spock?”

“Basal metabolism.” Spock started stroking him harder, flicking his wrist.

“Ohhh,” McCoy said.

“You would say ‘basal metabolism’--if, hypothetically--I hurt you too much to continue the act.”

“Yeah...‘basal metabolism’. Got it.”

“Hypothetically.”

“Hypothetically,” McCoy repeated.

“And then...” Spock flicked his wrist. “I would throw you onto your desk and fuck you. Hypothetically. Correct?”

McCoy promptly came all over Spock’s hand.

*

On the bridge, Spock frowned at the report.

“Problem, Mr. Spock?” the captain asked.

“Mmm, yes,” Spock murmured back. “It is the correlated data from the most recent scientific survey. McCoy’s calculations are off by an entire .005%.”

“Really?” Kirk said. “That’s odd.”

“Indeed.”

“I’ll order him to report to the bridge and fix the error.”

Spock stood up from his science station. “Unnecessary, Captain. I believe I should like to rectify the error in Dr. McCoy’s office. I would prefer to view his data personally. I know that he has it on his monitor.”

“Can’t you call it up on your science station?”

Spock hesitated a moment. “Negative.”

Kirk eyed him a moment. “Alright. Well, it is quiet up here, please by all means, do what you have to do.”

“I will, Captain. I will.”

*

As Spock entered the chief medical officer’s domain, the good doctor glanced up from his monitor. “Well, hello, Mr. Spock. What brings you by?”

Spock walked up. “This.” He held up a red datatape.

“What about it?”

Spock set it down on McCoy’s desk. “The most recent scientific survey on Cantas II. In your report, you are off on your calculations.”

McCoy raised an eyebrow. “Off? That’s preposterous.”

“Nevertheless, you are.”

“Oh really?” McCoy folded his arms. “By how much?”

“.005%.”

“The hell I am. I double checked those figures myself.”

“Indeed?”

“Indeed, Mr. Spock.”

“I see. Well, then, I am mistaken.”

“You sure are.”

“Instead of it being a simple error on your part, I have now come to realize the discrepancy is due to glaring incompetence.”

McCoy’s eyes widened then narrowed. “Glaring incompetence?! How dare you!” he snapped. “I’m correct in those figures, you green blooded hobgoblin!”

“You are most certainly are not.”

“I am too, you pointy eared menace!”

“You are not. Dr. McCoy, I--”

“Now wait just a goddamned minute!” McCoy shouted. “Hold on!” He went to the door, it opened as he approached. “Nurse Chapel!”

The nurse was, of course, standing right outside, eavesdropping. “Yes, Doctor?”

“Take a lunch. In the mess hall, please. You can use the officer’s mess. Who else is there with you?”

“Mr. Connors.”

“Take him with you. Right now. Git!” McCoy stuck out his thumb. “Both of ya!”

“Yes, Doctor.” McCoy scowled and watched through the doorway, as Chapel and Connors exited.

The doctor shut the door. “Computer, lock on my voiceprint.”

“Acknowledged.”

McCoy spun around. “Now, as for you, you miserable son of a bitch--!”

Before the man could finish, Spock flipped him around and slammed him against the bulkhead. “You were saying, Doctor?”

“Ooof, what the hell are you doing?! Are you out of your Vulcan mind?!” McCoy seethed. “You goddamned, mother fucking--”

“Hush, Doctor,” Spock said. “Shhh.”

“Let me go!”

“Negative.”

Spock forced the man over to the desk. He sat down on McCoy’s chair, pulling the man over his lap.

McCoy continued to struggle in vain. “What are you--? What the hell are you--?”

“Shhh,” Spock said. “Quiet. Doctor, since I am your immediate superior, I, of course, have the final word if there are errors in calculations.”

“Bullshit, you--!”

“Shhhh. And since you have been most distressingly insubordinate to your immediate superior, and you refuse to listen to reason, I am afraid I must punish you. Corporally.”

“What?!” McCoy tried to squirm away but Spock held him down.

“Your hearing is not faulty, Doctor, at least not as faulty as your computations.”

“You can’t do this!”

“Indeed I can. It is a first officer’s right. Regulation 2356C clearly states that--”

“You asshole! You can’t enforce regulation 2356C, it’s....it’s a monday.”

“The regulation is enforceable at all times, Doctor.”

McCoy sighed. “Dammit. I’m screwed, aren’t I.”

“Indeed.”

McCoy relaxed. “Fine. Do what you must. Punish me.”

Spock brought his hands around the front of the doctor’s waist to unfasten his trousers. McCoy moved his hips to facilitate this. Spock pulled down both the black regulation trousers and the regulation underwear, exposing the man’s naked gluteus Maximus and a rearview of his testicles. Spock ran a hand along the smooth firm buttocks.

The doctor squirmed. “Just get on with it, will ya?”

“Of course.” He landed the first slap. It made a loud noise, both he and the doctor started at it.

“Wow,” McCoy said, “Felt like nothing. Thought you Vulcan’s were so big and strong, huh? Bullshit!”

Spock narrowed his eyes, then landed another slap onto the doctor’s buttocks.

“Still can’t hit worth a darn,” McCoy told him. “What kind of spanking is that, you silly Vulcan!”

Aware that the doctor was egging him on, Spock slapped McCoy a fraction harder.

“That felt like a kiss, not a slap. What are you doing? Kissing my ass? Ha--!”

Spock spanked him harder. This time, McCoy jumped and kept silent. Ah. Hard enough. Perhaps harder. Spock spanked the buttocks again, making a loud slap.

McCoy bit his lip, swallowing an “umph”!

Spock hit him again. “Ooooh,” McCoy breathed out, covering his mouth with his hand.

Spock hit him again, a fraction harder. “Umph,” McCoy moaned, keeping his mouth clamped tight.

Spock hit him again, then again then again and again. McCoy was breathing heavily after each blow and seemed increasingly in distress but did not mention the safe word. Spock spanked him again then again and again.

Spock glanced down, noticed bright red handprints on the doctor’s buttocks.

Oh no, he’d injured the man.

However, McCoy still had not mentioned the safe word. “Doctor?”

“Huh?”

“Are you going to be more obedient in future?”

“Hell no,” McCoy hissed back.

Ah, time for more. Spock spanked the man several more times. McCoy seemed to grit his teeth, his body jerking at the blows. McCoy was panting and finally whispered: “Basal...”

“Basal...?” Spock prompted, preparing to strike again. He raised his hand.

“Basal...basal...” A noise came out of McCoy’s lips, it almost sounded as if the doctor was weeping. “Metabo...lism.”

Spock stopped and flipped McCoy around, his hands sliding on the silk of the doctor’s sickbay smock. There were tears streaming down the man’s face.

“Oh,” Spock whispered. “My apologies. I have hurt you.” He reached out to touch McCoy’s face.

McCoy began to giggle. Oh no. McCoy’s entire body was shaking. Spock had gone too far. He knew he should not have done this.

“Woah,” McCoy said.

“I am sorry.”

“Look what I did all over you,” McCoy whispered. Spock looked. McCoy’s pink penis had been erect but was now softening. There was semen leaking from the glans. There was ejaculate all over Spock’s lap. McCoy giggled. “Oops.”

“Ah-levah, t’ehia,” Spock hissed back. That translated to: ‘You little shit’ in Vulcan. Spock shifted his hips, he also had an erection trapped in his trousers and underwear. A throbbing, painful, urgent one. “Time for more punishment,” he said.

“Hahahahah,” McCoy said.

Spock stood up, noted that McCoy’s desk was covered with datatapes. He darted a glance at the doctor, then brushed the articles off onto the deck making a loud clatter.

McCoy smiled.

Spock grabbed the doctor, pushed him onto the desk. He pulled down the man’s trousers and underwear to his knees, then released his own penis from its prison. “Lubricant,” he commanded.

“Why don’t you just shove it in, already?” McCoy said. “Huh?”

“As you wish.” He did so, and realized that the doctor had been ready for him. Already prepared. Spock slid all the way into the slick tightness. He held tightly onto the tiny hips and fucked the man hard. All McCoy could do was hang on for dear life before Spock spurted his seed deep inside him.

*

Their respective uniforms were a mess. McCoy’s sickbay smock had rings of perspiration around the underarm area and down the front. McCoy’s trousers were wrinkled. Spock sported a wet stain on his thigh and crotch area.

Spock gave his tunic a tug. They walked through the office door and smack into the captain.

“Oh, hi, Jim!” McCoy said.

“Hello,” the captain said. “What...?” he tilted his head. “Spock, your hair....”

Spock reached up and smoothed down his bangs.

“What the hell is going on, Gentlemen?” Kirk asked. “I heard some odd noises coming from your office, Bones. I don’t know what happened to Nurse Chapel.”

“What kind of noises, Jim?” McCoy asked.

“I don’t know. Sounded like hitting....slapping... or something.”

“How long have you been standing there, listening?”

“I just walked up a few minutes ago.”

McCoy cleared his throat. “Well, yeah, that was the treatment.”

“Treatment, what kind of treatment? I thought Spock came down to talk to you about a miscalculation in your report?”

“Yes, however he suddenly developed an acute case of inguinodynia resulting from optical and physical stimuli.”

“Oh. That sounds terrible,” Kirk said.

“It sure is, Jim. Luckily I knew just the thing to treat it. Hence why we’re a little worse for wear right now.”

“I see. Well, then, carry on, both of you.”

“Uh, thanks Jim. We’ll just get changed and Spock’ll be back on the bridge shortly.”

“Yes, by all means.” Kirk nodded.

*

Spock and McCoy strode into the turbolift. “Deck five,” Spock told the computer.

As soon as the doors shut them inside, the doctor sighed and remarked: “I wonder if Jim noticed the cum all over your pants.”

Spock rolled his eyes.

“You know I put that .005% miscalculation in the report deliberately, doncha?” McCoy asked.

“Indeed?”

“Regulation 2356C?” McCoy said.

“Regulation 2356C,” Spock replied with a wink.

_________________  
the end


End file.
